


historia.

by marrymeymir



Series: simping bitches [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/F, Gay, big sad, same aot but things happen a bit differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymeymir/pseuds/marrymeymir
Summary: i didn't, i'm here
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: simping bitches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	historia.

Historia sat there, letter in hand, slightly crumpled from the force she was holding onto it with. Ymir would've written more if she knew that it would mean so much to Historia. tears slowly rolled down Historia's face, 'oh my love, don't cry please, I'm here,' it would've been the same for Ymir if she was alive.   
"To my dear Historia..."   
It had been only a year and every day for that past year, Ymir followed Historia around, as a ghost, hoping she could provide some sort of comfort. Ymir would lay next to Historia every night, pretending Historia could feel her, holding her, comforting her. She could hear Historia sob nearly every night, the nights she didn't cry were because she was exhausted and fell asleep the moment she climbed into the bed. Ymir knew being queen was tough, she could hear the way the noblemen made snarky remarks about the queen. The whole war with Marley, the scouts, her people. She wished she could've told Historia something about all this.   
'It's alright, she's okay,' she would tell herself. 'You did the right thing, you protected her', 'she loves you but you aren't there', 'you left her'. You left her. Why? Why would you do that? What were you thinking?

Historia. Historia, I miss you too. So much. I do understand. I love you too, please. I know you do, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I thought it was for the best. Historia, I'm here, I didn't leave, please. I'm here. I do love you Historia. I know. I miss you too. I wish I could, love.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote sad shit again
> 
> read ymir. first. it might make more sense


End file.
